ROYAL LOVE
by RaniyDaze
Summary: This is my first story for PD. its about how mia comes to new york and meets Micheal and the gang. Please be nice and review lots of review. : :'
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Meet Amelia or as her Father likes to call her Mia. She is coming to live in the States for her senior year. She is funny, cute, and mannered and love to watch action movies.

Meet Michael, he is smart, hot, and can't stand girls who think they are all that. One of girls happens to be Mia, the Genovian Princess who has to live in his house.

Will they learn to get along or hate each other?


	2. Chapter 2

Michael POV

We have been standing here for half and hour and no has come up to us yet. Maybe it's because we came at the airport and hour early then the flight schedule.

"Oh there she is" I heard my mom say. Apparently they have seen her before, they probably have she is a freaking princess.

I saw what they were looking and holy crap she is hot!!!

But she's probably really mean and preppy like Lana.

By her side was a guy where a suit that looked like it cost lot of money.

He had a brief case in his hand. He was probably her body guard.

He pointed at up and he girl nodded her head, the body guard went some where and she walked up to us.

"Hello, I am Mia and that my body guard Lars" she said pointing at the guy who showed up with the luggage.

"Hello, we are so happy to have you here, how you father doing?" my dad asked.

"He is doing very well Dr. Moscovitz"

"Well, come on, lets get you home, you are probably very tired" my mom said in a very happy voice.

We all started walking to the entrance to our car we rented to our guests.

"And you are?" I heard a voice ask me from my left.

"I am Michael" I said.

"It's very nice to meet you Michael"

"I am Lilly" my oh so annoying sister told her

"Is that short for Elizabeth" she questioned.

"No, just Lilly" Lilly said.

Mia nodded and kept walking; I heard her yawn and looked at her. When she saw me looking, she blushed and said excuse me.

Everyone got into the car, and Lilly and I had to sit in the back because Mia had to sit with her body guard.

"So how do you like New York so far" Lilly asked her after we started towards our apartment.

"It's certainly different" she answered.

The conversation after that was close to none.

Mia just kept looking out the window at the skyscrapers and Lars looked ahead.

**Please review and tell me if I should continue. **

**This chapter was just the filler, next is school **

**Mia is the same age as Michael in this story and they are both starting their senior year. **


	3. Chapter 3

Mia POV

Mia POV

New York is so much different then Genovia. There are no green hills that go for miles mo beaches that connect France and Genovia together. All there are buildings and more buildings.

The schools here are different here to. You have to go to the teacher room, they don't come to you. Well at least everyone where uniforms. We had uniforms in Genovia but it was that you had to dress as a businessperson would. They did not give us uniforms. Even with uniforms everyone looked different here. Isn't the point of uniform to look united?

When we got to the School people would not stop staring at me. I wasn't in a limo or anything. I saw that they were looking at my clothes just like Michael and Lily did this morning. I was where a skirt they gave. I had made it to mine knees with pantyhose and some black heels and the shirt they gave me rolled up to my elbows so thy look likes ¾ selves. I thought I looked nice. Plus if I went in public with the uniform they gave I would be killed my step- mother (Whom I call mom) and my grandma.

I ignored the looks and went to my class. I saw Michael there with his arms around some girl. I smiled to them and went to my Math teacher to see where I sit were as Lars went to find a spot in the back.

"Hello, Ms. Kim, I am Mia, Can you tell me where I sat" I asked the teacher

"Hello, Yes, just hold on a second" she said as she looked for her seating chart.

"Judith, Can you please move to the back, so Mia can sit here"

"What? No I always sit next to Michael, we always work together"

"Yes I know but Mia needs to Adjust"

"I don't want to work with the new girl" Michael said like he didn't even know. Like I didn't spend a whole dinner talking to his Parents and his sister talking.

I felt shocked that he would do that. So I told that I have happy to work on my own so she moved the left row back one because she wanted me to sit close so she could help me if I needed.

She gave us a problem that was worth 10 points and 10 more points if we showed our work.

Everyone got the problem wring but I, we were allowed to work in partner and they got the same score. I was happy that I got some thing right on my first day at least.

Michael looked at me, he was kind of guilty. I just smiled back polity to him and his girlfriend that was glaring at me.

The class ended and I went in search for my AP European History Class. Michael was in that class to and I had to sit behind him this time. We had to work together to read and find 8 important facts from the book and Michael was my partner because we and to work with the person us I was the last person in the row.

"sorry about Calculus, its really important to that I get a good grade in Math and I thought ….."

"I was stupid, because I am blond"

He looked embarrassed. "Its ok" I said "let's works on this"

He nodded and started reading. In the end we found 10 important facts.

At the end of class he looked at my class and we had the same schedule. I thought he was going to be disappointed bout he just smiled.

_**REVIEW PELASE I CANT CONTINUE IF I DON"T HAVE ANY READER PLEASE REVIEW. NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LONGER Mia is Calculus because the school system is Europe is harder and she is smart. She is also a senior and yes Michael is going out with cloning fruit fly Judith. **_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So I read Forever princess!! I was so good. If you haven't, get on it. I was so great that I finished it in one day. Can Michael get any sexier? Apparently yes!!!

Sorry for not updating.

Mia POV

First day of school is finally over. Not to say it was boring. It was quite fun. I eat lunch with Lilly and her friends then Michael joined us with his girlfriend. I am not a very mean person. My family says I am too nice. But I am not fond of this girl at all.

After coming home, the first thing I did was take a shower. A nice, hot shower always makes me feel relaxed. After the shower I went to lilies room to work on my school work, In Genovia, Grandmere always said, if a princess is educated then she will not be rule by other but will rule.

It's been two days and I ready miss my family. I wonder what Andrew, my step-brother, is doing, what mom is up too. Dad said that email is the best way for us to communicate, that way we can web chat and email, but I don't have a computer yet. My friend David will be bringing that and my phone soon.

Mmmm. I wonder if the Moscovitz have a computer that I can use. I went looking for them in the Kitchen, thinking I will find Mrs. Moscovitz cooking dinner. Nope, Lilly is not here, working for some show. I went and knocked on Michael's door, since I know he is here (we walked home together) unless he left without informing me.

I have been knocking for ever. What taking him so long? I know he is in there; I can here the music coming from the room. Maybe he was working and did here, I opened I door.

There he was. Without his shirt. OMG!!! I have never seen a guy without his shirt unless we are close, then it doesn't count because they are family. But WOW!!

I wonder if everyone is like that. His arms are big, but no too bog. His chest, you can tell he works out. I am not such a prude that I don't know what a guy should look like. And let me tell you, the guy in front of me laying down with his eyes closed listen to music, and a six pack abs is Hot!!. Thank god his eyes are closed because I probably look like a idiot staring at him.

"Mia??"

What?? Ohh someone said my name. When did Michael get up?

"Mia. Do you need something??"

"Yes" I gulped "I was wondering if I could use the computer"

"Of course, Mia. You don't need to be scared" he laughed. Wow. His laughed is sexy, just like him.

Ok. That all for now  let me know what you think by reviewing.


End file.
